


The Party's Over

by Piandaoist (piandaoist)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Complete Bullshit, Crack, Gen, Naked Piandao, One Shot, no beta we die like jet, with friends like piandao who needs enemies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piandaoist/pseuds/Piandaoist
Summary: The Party never even got started.  No one showed up.  This is why Piandao can't have nice things. #atla15 prompt | Eclipse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: #atla15 -- Avatar the Last Airbender 15th Anniversary Prompt Challenge, Piandaoist Back On Her Bullshit, Piandaoist's Short Stories Collection, The Piandao Library





	The Party's Over

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt Challenge](https://atlafans.tumblr.com/post/190938611989/caelum-in-the-avatarverse-february-21-2020): [#atla15](https://www.tumblr.com/search/atla15) | Eclipse [@atlafans](https://tmblr.co/mnuJxs3q96ZkLxemOzj5bqQ)

The type of dark that occurs in a complete solar eclipse blocks out the light, the noise, leaving you in the silence of serenity, if only for a few seconds. But there is no serenity for Piandao as he stares into the black round void because all of his friends are jerks.

If only Bumi had allowed Piandao to tell him about the eclipse weeks ago, Bumi would already be free. But Bumi was “waiting for something to happen” and he didn’t want “spoilers”.

Iroh would rather fight his way out of prison than come to Piandao’s eclipse party. He’s just angry because Piandao likes coffee more than he likes tea.

And where is Pakku? Sensitivity training! He stalked his love interest of sixty years all the way across the world and, when he showed up to declare his undying love for her, she made his dumb ass go to sensitivity training.

And Jeong Jeong? He decided now would be a good time to go to anger management? Piandao laughed, thinking Jeong Jeong had finally developed a sense of humor. And what did Piandao get for his trouble? Anger! And later, when Piandao asked Jeong Jeong how it was going, he got an ear full of **“YOU SHUT YOUR WHOLE DUMB FACE, PIANDAO!”**

To make matters worse, Piandao’s imaginary friends stopped believing in him years ago. They could hardly be called friends.

Piandao looks to his only true friend and the man who went to all the trouble to cook the food and he sighs. A single tear sparkles like a loose diamond in the blinding white-hot light of the emerging sun as it clings to Piandao’s lash.

The eclipse is over. Another party ruined! All that’s left is to grieve over the loss of friendship and move on. He’ll no doubt spend the next two weeks plotting petty revenge.

“Welp,” Piandao says as he wipes his tear away. “Party’s over. Nothing left to do but dismantle all the booby traps and tell the guys on the third floor to stand down. So much for putting my defenses through their paces.”

Fat nods.

“I missed a perfectly good invasion for this monkey bullshit," Piandao complains. "I could have shown up at the Invasion and been like “Hey, Sokka!” And then I could have been like “Hey, Bitch!” at Azula and “Hey, Lesser Bitch!” at Ozai. But here I am, waiting for four of the greatest warriors who have ever sucked up our air to show up and give my security measures a proper test! I should have invited Azula. She loves parties.”

“Perhaps they knew it was a trap?”

“Two words, Fat: Free food.”

“You have a point, Master. Perhaps they had other priorities?”

“Obviously,” Piandao grumbles. “Now they wanna have lives? Rude, much? Anyway… Let’s pack it up. The sooner we disable these traps, the sooner I can get blackout drunk.”

“Master Piandao…”

“Yes?”

“Was it absolutely necessary for you to be naked for this?”

“Nudity has always given me a strategic advantage. People freak out when they see a naked swordmaster speeding toward them. Consider this next time you get into one of your famous bar fights.”

“I have no intention of fighting naked, Master,” Fat huffs.

Piandao lays a firm hand on Fat’s shoulder. Fat is a capable student and a loyal friend but he still has much to learn.

“Love your body, Fat. Save your hatred for your enemies.”


End file.
